duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMX-19 Super Rare 100% Pack Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 19th DMX pack in the OCG, DMX-19 Super Rare 100% Pack. dmx19-㊙v1.jpg|Codeking Ludwig - ㊙V1/㊙V3 (Secret Rare) dmx19-㊙v2.jpg|5000GT, Riot - ㊙V2/㊙V3 (Secret Rare) dmx19-㊙v3.jpg|Sword Saint Jigen, Awoken Dragon World - ㊙V3/㊙V3 (Secret Rare) dmx19-s1.jpg|Radio Roses, Zenith of "Wisdom" - S1/??? dmx19-s2.jpg|Trueking Viola Sonata - S2/??? dmx19-s3.jpg|Eternal Moon, the Enlightened White Knight - S3/??? dmx19-s4.jpg|Aldora, White Knight Spirit - S4/??? dmx19-s5.jpg|Valhalla Paladin, Sealing Dragon Elemental - S5/??? dmx19-s5(hc).jpg|Valhalla Paladin, Sealing Dragon Elemental - S5/??? (Heroes Card) dmx19-s6.jpg|Milzam, Spirit of Miracles - S6/??? dmx19-s7.jpg|Idolmaster Leo - S7/??? dmx19-s7(hc).jpg|Idolmaster Leo - S7/??? (Heroes Card) dmx19-s8.jpg|Hanusa, Radiance Elemental - S8/??? dmx19-s9.jpg|Premium Madonna, Nobility Dragon Elemental - S9/??? dmx19-s10.jpg|Joan of Arc, Goddess of Victory - S10/??? dmx19-s11.jpg|Ulpheus, Dragonic Spirit - S11/??? dmx19-s12.jpg|Ophanis, Unified Five Elemental - S12/??? dmx19-s13.jpg|Crystal Zweilancer - S13/??? dmx19-s14.jpg|Fatal Spiral, Infinite Dragon - S14/??? dmx19-s15.jpg|Trueking Wagner - S15/??? dmx19-s16.jpg|Aqua Sniper - S16/??? dmx19-s17.jpg|Cg Daisharin, Dragment Symbol - S17/??? dmx19-s18.jpg|Cyber N World - S18/??? dmx19-s19.jpg|Hydro Formation - S19/??? dmx19-s20.jpg|Grateful Dead, Lord of Demons - S20/??? dmx19-s20(hc).jpg|Grateful Dead, Lord of Demons - S20/??? (Heroes Card) dmx19-s21.jpg|Death Monarch, Lord of Demons - S21/??? dmx19-s22.jpg|Destrozione, Knowledge Destroyer - S22/??? dmx19-s23.jpg|Necrodragon Belzarogue - S23/??? dmx19-s24.jpg|Deathliger, Lion of Chaos - S24/??? dmx19-s25.jpg|Death Cruzer, the Annihilator - S25/??? dmx19-s26.jpg|Necrodragon Bryzenaga - S26/??? dmx19-s27.jpg|Kanashimidomino, Destruction Demon Dragon - S27/??? dmx19-s27(hc).jpg|Kanashimidomino, Destruction Demon Dragon - S27/??? (Heroes Card) dmx19-s28.jpg|Saturday Knightmare Fever - S28/??? dmx19-s29.jpg|Überdragon Bajula - S29/??? dmx19-s30.jpg|Oninaguri, Last Attack - S30/??? dmx19-s31.jpg|Billion-Degree Dragon - S31/??? dmx19-s32.jpg|Neo Bolshack Dragon - S32/??? dmx19-s33.jpg|Master Seven, Passion Dragon - S33/??? dmx19-s33(hc).jpg|Master Seven, Passion Dragon - S33/??? (Heroes Card) dmx19-s34.jpg|Crossfire, Millionaire - S34/??? dmx19-s34(hc).jpg|Crossfire, Millionaire - S34/??? (Heroes Card) dmx19-s35.jpg|Dual Shock Dragon - S35/??? dmx19-s36.jpg|Bolshack Yamato Dragon - S36/??? dmx19-s37.jpg|Bolmeteus Musha Dragon - S37/??? dmx19-s38.jpg|Oni Seven "Win", Matchless Amazement - S38/??? dmx19-s39.jpg|Pangaea Moon, the Enlightened - S39/??? dmx19-s40.jpg|Grateful Life, the Earth Breaker - S40/??? dmx19-s40(hc).jpg|Grateful Life, the Earth Breaker - S40/??? (Heroes Card) dmx19-s41.jpg|Quattro Fang, Super Gang Leader - S41/??? dmx19-s42.jpg|Heracles, Birther of Gods - S42/??? dmx19-s43.jpg|Chainrex, Super Chainkind - S43/??? dmx19-s43(hc).jpg|Chainrex, Super Chainkind - S43/??? (Heroes Card) dmx19-s44.jpg|Kankuro, Peerless Brute - S44/??? dmx19-s45.jpg|Caligrati, Greed Evil Emperorkind - S45/??? dmx19-s45(hc).jpg|Caligrati, Greed Evil Emperorkind - S45/??? (Heroes Card) dmx19-s46.jpg|Auravine, Earth's Grasp - S46/??? dmx19-s47.jpg|Deathblade Beetle - S47/??? dmx19-s48.jpg|Draghurricane Energy - S48/??? dmx19-s49.jpg|Ballcadeias, Overlord of Demons - S49/??? dmx19-s50.jpg|Codename Sherlock - S50/??? dmx19-s51.jpg|Shiden Galaxy, Super Champ - S51/??? dmx19-s52.jpg|Greatest Caesar, the Dark Kaiser - S52/??? dmx19-s53.jpg|Galzark, Divine Destruction Dragonmech - S53/??? dmx19-s54.jpg|Codeking Mozart - S54/??? dmx19-s55.jpg|Codeking Wilhelm - S55/??? dmx19-s56.jpg|Perfect Earth, Planetary Dragon - S56/??? dmx19-㊙v1.jpg|Codeking Ludwig ㊙V1/㊙V3 (Secret Rare) dmx19-㊙v2.jpg|5000GT, Riot ㊙V2/㊙V3 (Secret Rare) dmx19-㊙v3.jpg|Sword Saint Jigen, Awoken Dragon World ㊙V3/㊙V3 (Secret Rare) dmx19-s1.jpg|Radio Roses, Zenith of "Wisdom" S1/??? dmx19-s2.jpg|Trueking Viola Sonata S2/??? dmx19-s3.jpg|Eternal Moon, the Enlightened White Knight S3/??? dmx19-s4.jpg|Aldora, White Knight Spirit S4/??? dmx19-s5.jpg|Valhalla Paladin, Sealing Dragon Elemental S5/??? dmx19-s5(hc).jpg|Valhalla Paladin, Sealing Dragon Elemental S5/??? (Heroes Card) dmx19-s6.jpg|Milzam, Spirit of Miracles S6/??? dmx19-s7.jpg|Idolmaster Leo S7/??? dmx19-s7(hc).jpg|Idolmaster Leo - S7/??? (Heroes Card) dmx19-s8.jpg|Hanusa, Radiance Elemental S8/??? dmx19-s9.jpg|Premium Madonna, Nobility Dragon Elemental S9/??? dmx19-s10.jpg|Joan of Arc, Goddess of Victory S10/??? dmx19-s11.jpg|Ulpheus, Dragonic Spirit S11/??? dmx19-s12.jpg|Ophanis, Unified Five Elemental S12/??? dmx19-s13.jpg|Crystal Zweilancer S13/??? dmx19-s14.jpg|Fatal Spiral, Infinite Dragon S14/??? dmx19-s15.jpg|Trueking Wagner S15/??? dmx19-s16.jpg|Aqua Sniper S16/??? dmx19-s17.jpg|Cg Daisharin, Dragment Symbol S17/??? dmx19-s18.jpg|Cyber N World S18/??? dmx19-s19.jpg|Hydro Formation S19/??? dmx19-s20.jpg|Grateful Dead, Lord of Demons S20/??? dmx19-s20(hc).jpg|Grateful Dead, Lord of Demons - S20/??? (Heroes Card) dmx19-s21.jpg|Death Monarch, Lord of Demons S21/??? dmx19-s22.jpg|Destrozione, Knowledge Destroyer S22/??? dmx19-s23.jpg|Necrodragon Belzarogue S23/??? dmx19-s24.jpg|Deathliger, Lion of Chaos S24/??? dmx19-s25.jpg|Death Cruzer, the Annihilator S25/??? dmx19-s26.jpg|Necrodragon Bryzenaga S26/??? dmx19-s27.jpg|Kanashimidomino, Destruction Demon Dragon S27/??? dmx19-s27(hc).jpg|Kanashimidomino, Destruction Demon Dragon S27/??? (Heroes Card) dmx19-s28.jpg|Saturday Knightmare Fever S28/??? dmx19-s29.jpg|Überdragon Bajula S29/??? dmx19-s30.jpg|Oninaguri, Last Attack S30/??? dmx19-s31.jpg|Billion-Degree Dragon S31/??? dmx19-s32.jpg|Neo Bolshack Dragon S32/??? dmx19-s33.jpg|Master Seven, Passion Dragon S33/??? dmx19-s33(hc).jpg|Master Seven, Passion Dragon S33/??? (Heroes Card) dmx19-s34.jpg|Crossfire, Millionaire S34/??? dmx19-s34(hc).jpg|Crossfire, Millionaire S34h/??? (Heroes Card) dmx19-s35.jpg|Dual Shock Dragon S35/??? dmx19-s36.jpg|Bolshack Yamato Dragon S36/??? dmx19-s37.jpg|Bolmeteus Musha Dragon S37/??? dmx19-s38.jpg|Oni Seven "Win", Matchless Amazement S38/??? dmx19-s39.jpg|Pangaea Moon, the Enlightened S39/??? dmx19-s40.jpg|Grateful Life, the Earth Breaker S40/??? dmx19-s40(hc).jpg|Grateful Life, the Earth Breaker S40h/??? (Heroes Card) dmx19-s41.jpg|Quattro Fang, Super Gang Leader S41/??? dmx19-s42.jpg|Heracles, Birther of Gods S42/??? dmx19-s43.jpg|Chainrex, Super Chainkind S43/??? dmx19-s43(hc).jpg|Chainrex, Super Chainkind S43h/??? (Heroes Card) dmx19-s44.jpg|Kankuro, Peerless Brute S44/??? dmx19-s45.jpg|Caligrati, Greed Evil Emperorkind S45/??? dmx19-s45(hc).jpg|Caligrati, Greed Evil Emperorkind S45/??? (Heroes Card) dmx19-s46.jpg|Auravine, Earth's Grasp S46/??? dmx19-s47.jpg|Deathblade Beetle S47/??? dmx19-s48.jpg|Draghurricane Energy S48/??? dmx19-s49.jpg|Ballcadeias, Overlord of Demons S49/??? dmx19-s50.jpg|Codename Sherlock S50/??? dmx19-s51.jpg|Shiden Galaxy, Super Champ S51/??? dmx19-s52.jpg|Greatest Caesar, the Dark Kaiser S52/??? dmx19-s53.jpg|Galzark, Divine Destruction Dragonmech S53/??? dmx19-s54.jpg|Codeking Mozart S54/??? dmx19-s55.jpg|Codeking Wilhelm S55/??? dmx19-s56.jpg|Perfect Earth, Planetary Dragon S56/??? dmx19-fc01.jpg|FC01 - O-mikuji "VV吉" (Double Victory Luck), (1 of Diamonds), Rock-Paper-Scissors (Scissors), Dice Roll (Number 1) dmx19-fc32.jpg|FC32 - O-mikuji "VV凶" (Double Victory Bad Luck), (1 of Spades), Rock-Paper-Scissors (Scissors), Dice Roll (Number 6) dmx19-fc37.jpg|FC37 ' (9 of Spades), Rock-Paper-Scissors (Rock), Dice Roll (Number 6) dmx19-fc44.jpg|FC44 (4 of Diamonds), Rock-Paper-Scissors (Rock), Dice Roll (Number 2) DMX-19 O-mikuji Card Back.jpg|O-mikuji Card Back and Regular Card Back. dmx19-fc01.jpg|FC01 - O-mikuji "VV吉" (Double Victory Luck), (1 of Diamonds), Rock-Paper-Scissors (Scissors), Dice Roll (Number 1) dmx19-fc32.jpg|FC32 - O-mikuji "VV凶" (Double Victory Bad Luck), (1 of Spades), Rock-Paper-Scissors (Scissors), Dice Roll (Number 6) dmx19-fc37.jpg|FC37 - (9 of Spades), Rock-Paper-Scissors (Rock), Dice Roll (Number 6) dmx19-fc44.jpg|FC44 - (4 of Diamonds), Rock-Paper-Scissors (Rock), Dice Roll (Number 2) DMX-19 O-mikuji Card Back.jpg|O-mikuji Card Back and Regular Card Back. Category:OCG Card Set Galleries